


All Philosophical and Shit

by hakho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Meetings, Kihyun is really just a nerd, M/M, One Night Stands, Pancakes, disney jokes, i can't believe 'pancakes' is an actual tag, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakho/pseuds/hakho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you slept with my roommate who is notorious for one night stands, and now im meant to tell you that the reason you woke up alone is because they had to get to an early class, and proceed to get your phone number and tell you that they’ll call in a few days before binning it as soon as you leave, but i never do that so hi, sorry my roommates a jackass. pancakes?” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Philosophical and Shit

**Author's Note:**

> ik not many people stan monsta x but i am still posting this because my life has been taken over by these suckers for the better part of 3 months now. they bomb as shit man. all hail kiho bitches.

There’s something very calming about the rain that splatters against the window when everything else is quiet. Kihyun sits by the kitchen island with his body turned to the window, head perched steadily on a propped up arm. At eight am, the world of college students stands still, only a handful of half-conscious zombies dare venture the grounds.

But Kihyun loves mornings, even when it’s pouring outside and the warmth of his bed is painfully comforting alongside the cold pitter-patter. Eight am is his one solidarity, in any condition, and something bigger than the world drags him to watch the morning, watch as life begins to breathe once again, watch as the world unfolds itself.

Outside, the rain beats down in a steady rhythm, nature doing it’s best to wash away all the traces of sin and modern humanity, replacing it with a natural, cleansing music. Kihyun feels how the heaviness in his body is washed away with every raindrop, in a weird metaphorical kind of way.

Maybe it’s the bad weather that has him feeling weird, all philosophical and shit, or maybe it’s the fact that he’s finally able to take a moment to just think, to breathe.

Kihyun breathes into his cup, steam puffing into his face in a comforting manner, and allows himself to just sit and watch the rain drip against the glass.

It’s the sound of a door opening, the very slightest of squeaks following, that pulls Kihyun out of his daze. He doesn’t bother turning around, too comfortable in his slack position, and takes a small sip of his coffee before he greets, “Morning, sleeping beauty." His voice is light despite its scratchy edge, the slightest of a tease in it. The sudden stop of footsteps makes him huff a laugh into his cup, as if the person trying to sneak out of the far bedroom is startled by Kihyun’s presence.

There’s a silent moment before Kihyun hears the stranger swallow loudly and say, “Are you, uh-“ with the rest of the question hanging delicately in the air. The voice is deeper than Kihyun had expected, raspy with the remnants of sleep and definitely not one from a woman. His right eyebrow twitches in mild curiosity.

Before he can find the energy to reach for his phone and pull up Hyungwon’s ‘sexy, cute, and blond’ text, Kihyun says in a casual voice, “No. Your hook-up turned Cinderella had to ditch the ball rather early.” He’s kinda proud of his Disney references so far. “He sends a pumpkin of love, though."

The light snort that follows surprises Kihyun, a sound easily overpowering the downfall outside. “Good one,” Hyungwon’s last night hook-up says, and Kihyun is compelled to put a face to the voice, so he turns around, not expecting what he sees.

Hyungwon has always had a knack for picking only the best; everything from part-time models to aspiring actors to bodybuilders have all found their way onto his long list of midnight rendezvous. What surprises Kihyun the most, though, is that the blond that stands on the other side of the living room looks like he could fall into any of those categories. He stands with no shirt on, toned chest and rippled stomach on display, and no pants on, strong looking thighs grazed with impeccable skin flexing under slightly nervous footing.

(He’s no Captain America but he might as well be Captain Korea. That’s not a Disney reference but whatever.)

But what has Kihyun’s breath faltering is the piercing look in a pair of eyes that hold a liveliness so rare. For a fraction of a second, Kihyun’s chest stops it’s natural process, making way for the rightful observation this stranger needs, before slowly exhaling through his nose as if it were his last breath. The blond is looking straight at him, eyes a warm shade of brown, beautiful in the way Kihyun can see the endless laughter that paints this man’s life from start to finish.

It's refreshing, he thinks as his eyes wander further.

Comforting, somehow, is the way softness can be found in the sculpted face, in the plump lips stained pink, in the straight nose perfectly made for his face, and in the ears pierced and large in the way they stick out. Harsh yet soft, Kihyun sees the perfect balance and he wonders why this face isn't in magazines everywhere.

A cat call somehow makes its way passed his lips, shameless as Kihyun is impeccably impressed by the sight before him. “You work out a lot, I see,” he comments over the steaming rim of his cup, “Hyungwon did good."

Kihyun watches as plump lips curve into a catlike smile and his eyes find themselves focusing on the tint of raspberry pink, how controversial it seems next to the grey tint of the world beyond them. It’s almost too endearing the way the man radiates of pride and self confidence without the tacky and cocky aftertaste of most self indulged people, like it’s an effortless action, like a part of his first nature as apposed to being his second. Kihyun, dazed almost, wants to ignore how the smile is innocently sweet all the same, because then his mind might be going places he doesn’t want it to be going.

“Thank you,” the blond says, and Kihyun is filled with the extreme need to punch the man in the face for being so cute about it, because in all honesty, Kihyun had expected the stranger to pull out some cocky comment and ruin the coloured-glass view he had just made of him.

The blond’s shoulders are a little less tensed, his jittery legs no longer nervous, as he closes Hyungwon’s bedroom door behind him. “So Hyungwon ditched before I could, huh?” He takes a few more steps into the apartment, closer towards Kihyun now that there is no immediate threat.

“Essentially,” Kihyun answers, ignoring the skip of his heartbeat at the prospect of this flawless being coming closer towards him. He jumps out of his seat and makes his way around the kitchen island, abandoning his cup of coffee in his haste. “Do you want breakfast?” he suddenly finds himself saying when he’s reached the stove, the words bubbling out of him without consultation. Hyungwon’s hook-up seems equally surprised by the invite, blond eyebrows raised and eyes slightly confused. “I mean, I was gonna make pancakes either way,” Kihyun adds quickly, trying to mask the slight awkwardness in his voice and brushes off that its actually a complete lie. He busies himself with pulling out pans and various ingredients he probably doesnt need, back turned to the stranger to hide the growing embarrassment.

It feels like ages of burning cheeks before anything is said. "Hoseok," the stranger suddenly speaks up, and Kihyun turns around quickly, dazed.

"Huh?"

"My name. And yeah, I could do with some pancakes," and the smile Hoseok gives him is toothy and childish, like an everlasting sunshine has blessed away the pitter patter of rain outside.

"Kihyun," he introduces himself, reciprocating with a friendly smile, smaller, shyer. He watches as Hoseok's eyes flare up accompanied with a wider smile playing on his lips. It has Kihyun more intrigued and he almost drops his pan.

"Nice to meet you, Kihyun," Hoseok says charmingly as he strides over to the counter, taking Kihyun's previous seat by the kitchen island. Kihyun's already gotten used to the sight of bare skin and toned muscles but up close Hoseok is much more enticing, eyes a constant gateway into the stranger's mind without guard, hair messy but effortlessly beautiful, neck and chest flared in a constellation of hickies and bruises from last night. "Do you invite all your roommate's one night stands to breakfast?" And a playful smirk lies on Hoseok's lips as he picks up Kihyun's forgotten coffee and sips from it.

"Actually," Kihyun begins, cracking eggs into his bowl of flour and sugar he had hastily thrown together, "I was supposed to tell you Hyungwon had an early class and you should leave your number so he can call in a couple of days, even though he most likely won't, but I guess that’s a little too late."

Hoseok laughs lightly into Kihyun's Gudetama cup, eyes crinkling over the rim into pretty half moons for Kihyun to see. "I was too hot to resist, wasn't I?" And it's not the jerk-y cockiness one would expect, but playful in the way Hoseok casually gestures to his body with a showy hand, eyebrows wiggling exessively. It makes Kihyun snort as he mixes the batter.

"It was actually pity I felt for you, not attraction," he shoots back with the same playfulness, glancing up at Hoseok only to see the mock hurt. Kihyun laughs at the face, a bubbling force that catches him off guard.

Hoseok's fake gasp is replaced by a smile, impossibly wide as he looks back at Kihyun with a certain look, something akin to pride in having made Kihyun crack a smile. He leans forward on his forearms, veins popping and shoulder muscles sculpted in exertion, and really, it’s an impressive sight to behold. “If it means free food from cute strangers then I don't mind,” he shrugs, shooting Kihyun a cheesy finger gun. It only makes Kihyun snort a laugh, head turned in mild disbelief at how shameless this half naked man by his kitchen counter is.

“You better be careful. This _cute stranger_ might be poisoning your pancakes.”

It’s Hoseok’s turn to laugh, light and ringing in the early morning silence. For a short moment, Kihyun forgets the downpour and grey skies and life suddenly feels like it’s always been in close vicinity of Hoseok. A sense of familiarity passes between them and Kihyun suddenly feels the most relaxed he's been since his childhood.

He only tenses up for a split second at the thought.

"Who are you, really?" Kihyun ends up asking, when he's serving up two plates of Pancakes a la Kihyunie. He slides over Hyungwon's Nutella jar before noting Hoseok reaching for the brown sugar instead, checking the back label.

“Shin Hoseok, fourth year pre-med, vice captain of the taekwondo team, and Hyungwon certified one-night-stander it seems."

Kihyun wolf whistles for the second time this morning. “Pre-med, damn. You must be smart then."

It's Hoseok's turn to snort, a full body action as his shoulders scrunch up and knees buck under the counter. (Kihyun hears the slam rather than sees it). "I'm not that smart. I just like reading. Ask my friends and they'll say I'm the dumbest shit on earth."

"Classic," Kihyun laughs, rummaging through the fruit box of their fridge. He thinks maybe Hyungwon's taken the last banana but then he remember's that Hyungwon wouldn't be caught dead with anything remotely healthy in his hands, and ends up finding the banana next to the eggs on the very top shelf of the fridge door. When he turns around again, he sees Hoseok reading the back of the peanut butter jar intently. "So, how was he? " he asks conversationally, grabbing a small knife on his way around the kitchen island. He settles next to Hoseok, stealing back his Gudetama cup.

Hoseok snorts loudly, a fatal smile playing on his lips, but doesn’t answer in that ‘don’t kiss and tell’ kind of way. Instead, he asks, “Who are _you_ , Kihyun?"

Kihyun huffs, ignoring the blossoming respect for Hoseok’s integrity in his chest. “Yoo Kihyun, third year culinary student, vice captain of lazying around with Disney movies, and Hyungwon’s beloved roommate that is currently saving his ass from embarrassment.”

The smile he’s greeted with is impossibly wide, radiating and warm in that awfully charming way. Hoseok spins around in his high chair, hand outstretched for Kihyun to take. Kihyun sends him a look explicitly asking ‘are you serious?’ but shakes the blond’s hand either way, unprepared for the overly enthusiastic action. Hoseok’s grip is strong, extremely warm too, in Kihyun’s grasp. His hand is also the slightest bit larger and paler than his own, with veins clear, and why the hell is Kihyun noticing that?

He coughs awkwardly to himself.

“Nice to meet you, Yoo Kihyun,” and really, the way Hoseok’s lips curl around his name should be illegal.

**Author's Note:**

> really, what am i. 
> 
> if yall want, i can continue this au bc i've already thought out this entire thing but motivation is scarce man
> 
> come bug me on [tumblr](http://yoongisbuns.tumblr.com/) and drop requests in my ask box


End file.
